


Time Will Tell If We Can Make It Through

by StormiJ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Sad with a Happy Ending, Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormiJ/pseuds/StormiJ
Summary: “Rao Lena I feel like this is goodbye.”“I could never say goodbye to you, Kara. You know that.” Lena, with tears falling down her face, leans in to kiss her cheek. Another song begins to play. They know what it is. It isn’t theirs, but it’s sad and it’s painful and it hurts.“Was that my goodbye?”“What?”“This?” She touches her cheek. Lena just stares into stormy blue eyes, smiling sadly. “Say goodbye again.”She kisses her on the forehead this time.“Again.”She kisses her other cheek.“Aga-“Their lips meet. And it’s like nothing had ever been met in that way before. The fireworks of earlier couldn’t compare. This was new. This was unexplainable. It was something you couldn’t write about. It was something between two people that no other two people could have in the same way.ORLena and Kara have to say goodbye for awhile while she goes away on a work trip. Little do they know, is that their goodbye will turn into heartbreak when feelings are revealed.





	1. I Don't Want To Go If We Can Write Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNuyJbYuT3c I highly recommend playing this song when Lena asks Kara to dance with her because it is what I had in mind.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SmskctjUmV4 I recommend playing this when I mention the song change towards the end.
> 
> I'm telling you guys they make the fic x10 better. It would make me happy if you at least attempted to listen :) I love you all

Lena is saying goodbye. And Kara can feel herself wanting to disassociate. What is she supposed to do for four weeks while her best friend is away on a business trip? Four whole weeks without much contact either. Lena had told Kara earlier that she would only be able to call once a day. No texts. No Facetime. She simply would be too busy. So, that’s how they found themselves in the middle of Lena’s apartment, hugging as if they’d never see each other again.

Lena’s arms are wrapped around Kara’s neck and her face is buried against Kara’s shoulder. Kara has her arms around Lena’s torso, her face pressed against Lena’s neck. Lena can feel the girl sniffling and trying to hold her tears in. Lena pulls back so that she can see Kara’s face for a second. She doesn’t remove her arms yet though because Kara suddenly slides her hands down to her waist. And after a few seconds, they somehow start swaying, and Lena’s words are forgotten in favor of wanting to hold onto Kara. 

“Please don’t go.” The whole sentence is stifled since Kara hasn’t lifted her head up yet.

“What’d you say, Kar?”

“I said, please don’t go.” Tears start spilling out as she looks into Lena’s eyes.

“Oh, Kara.” 

Lena stops for a second and lets go of her. The action causes Kara to cry more, however, thinking Lena was ready to leave. But instead, Kara watches her walk over to the speaker on the side table, connect it to her phone, and press the button that fills the room with a familiar melody. She knows it. She knows it well. She’s playing their song. It’s the song they always listen to together. When they’re sad or nostalgic or when they just need the reminder that it’s theirs. And then Kara is broken out of her thoughts by a smiling Lena.

“Dance with me, Kara. For real.” 

“Lena.” Kara can barely get her name out. Her heart is breaking.

“Please. Before I go. Dance with me.” 

Kara nods and pulls Lena in by the waist, taking one of her hands in hers. Lena rests the other one on Kara’s shoulder. Kara leads them slowly. She doesn’t want to mess this moment up with any crazy dips or spins. They exchange quick glances. Their eyes filled with uncertainty at what this exactly was. All Kara knows though, is that she just wants to feel Lena in her arms. She wants to feel what she knows she can never have. She wants to feel that feeling she got when she first had heard their song. Lena had introduced it to her. But, Kara didn’t know why it had to hurt this much. Scratch that. She knew exactly why it hurt so much. She knew.

While their song begins playing a short instrumental melody, Kara slows them down even more. She’s on the verge of falling apart. She tries to tell herself it’s only four weeks, but her mind is racing miles a minute because she needs her favorite person. She needs her to be in her life, to be present, more than anyone else she’s ever needed before. She whispers to Lena again, hoping that her words will somehow change her mind and convince her to stay. She knows that they won’t, but if she doesn’t at least try… 

“Please don’t go.”

“Then fly to me, Supergirl. You know where I’m going.”

And suddenly, Lena’s the one leading. She’s trying to cheer Kara up. She spins her around, hoping that the move will cause the girl to laugh. And she’s right because soon Kara is giggling and holding onto her tighter while also being loose in her movements. In that moment, it’s like there is no one else in the world that exists. It’s Lena and it’s Kara and the rest of the world doesn’t hold a single soul. And maybe, just maybe, there aren’t just their two souls left either. Maybe there’s only one and they’ve fused together. Because Kara can swear she feels fireworks and Lena can swear she sees them too.

Kara won’t deny that she may be taking things to emotionally. But, Kara liked having Lena within a safe distance. She liked knowing that she didn’t have to search hard to hear the steady thump of Lena’s heartbeat. She liked knowing that she could surprise her best friend with lunch. She liked knowing that when it rained and thundered and she was scared that Lena always left her balcony door open for her. She liked knowing that they could rely on each other. She liked knowing that Lena was close to her. She liked everything about her, really. And Kara had a hard time admitting that to herself. How would she ever admit that to the girl in front of her?

Then, the song starts slowing down and they can’t help but fall back into their original positions with Lena’s arms around Kara’s neck and Kara’s arms around her waist. The laughs have stopped now and a somber tone has overtaken them both. Then, after another few seconds of holding each other, the song ends. 

Kara reaches up to pull Lena’s arms down and intertwine their fingers. 

“Rao Lena I feel like this is goodbye.”

“I could never say goodbye to you, Kara. You know that.” Lena, with tears falling down her face, leans in to kiss her cheek. Another song begins to play. They know what it is. It isn’t theirs, but it’s sad and it’s painful and it hurts.

“Was that my goodbye?”

“What?”

“This?” She touches her cheek. Lena just stares into stormy blue eyes, smiling sadly. “Say goodbye again.”

She kisses her on the forehead this time.

“Again.”

She kisses her other cheek.

“Aga-“

Their lips meet. And it’s like nothing had ever been met in that way before. The fireworks of earlier couldn’t compare. This was new. This was unexplainable. It was something you couldn’t write about. It was something between two people that no other two people could have in the same way. 

“Kara.” Lena’s lips had left Kara’s. Mostly for air, but also because she had to go. She couldn’t delay it anymore. She delayed it longer than she should have. She’s never said no to the girl in front of her before. But she had told Kara that she had to go for four weeks. And Kara told her to cancel it. But, Lena couldn’t. She had to do this for the sake of her future. But, now, it seemed as if she were walking away from a different future. A future in which Kara was her’s. If only they had known, that they both had dreamed of this. A day in which they became one. 

Why did it have to be the day on which they were also saying goodbye?


	2. Gayer Than A Rainbow Flag At A Pride Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex confronts Kara about her worsening mood and gets to the real reason behind her disappearing sunny disposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao you guys will hate me for the end.... voicemails man

“Kara if I have to hit you with another piece of popcorn to get your attention…”

“Sorry, Alex.”

“What’s got you so out of mind lately? I don’t recognize this Kara.”

“I’m fine, Alex. Supergirl duties have just been… tiring.”

“Tiring? Really?”

“Yes.” Kara says unconvincingly.

“Well, if you’re so tired all we have to do is put you under some yellow sunlamps for a bit and you should be good to go.” When Kara doesn’t answer, Alex knows she’s getting somewhere. “That’s what I thought. So are you going to tell me what’s really going on or am I going to have to guess?” Once again, Kara makes no move to answer.

“Lena Luthor.”

“What?! Why are you saying her name?”

“That’s my one guess.”

“You didn’t have any other guesses?”

“Nope. I know you pretty well.”

“Well, guess something else.”

“I don’t need to guess something else and you know that.”

“I hate you.”

“You don’t.”

“How did you know it was about her?”

“Ha. That’s funny, Kara. You know exactly why I know.”

“I really don’t.”

“I have a functioning gaydar, Kara. Respect your elder lesbians.”

“Oh shut up.”

“So, give me the rundown.”

“It’s long.” Alex’s unamused face tells Kara that she should speak anyway, even if it hurts to tell her sister why she’s in so much pain. 

“Go on. Stop looking off into the distance. Tell me from the beginning.”

“Well, three days ago, Lena left for her trip.”

“Okay. How long is said trip?”

“Four weeks.” Alex winces because she doesn’t know how her sister is going to bare and Kara glares at her.

“What? That’s a long time without your Luthor fix.” Kara glares again but starts speaking.

“So, she didn’t tell me until the day before. She also told me that she’d be too busy for anything but a quick phone call each night.”

“Problem solved, Kara. Just go fly to where she is.”

“She said she’s too busy! Did you not hear me?”

“Okay, but did she ever say it was off the table?”

“Well, no. When we were dancing she…”

“I’m sorry… rewind… when you were what?”

“She put on our song.”

“That sounds gay.”

“Alex.”

“Fine. I’ll just listen from now on. Just tell me how that even happened.”

“I went over to her apartment to help her pack. But when I got there, the sight of her made me start crying.”

“Once again, sounds kind of gay.”

“You said you wouldn’t comment anymore.”

“Listen, as a raging lesbian, if I don’t say that’s gay after something gay happens, I will die.”

“And you say I’m the dramatic one.”

“You are. If you started crying over your so-called best friend, you are 100% dramatic.”

“So, once I started crying, Lena rushed over to hug me and I guess we never let go. Because one moment I was holding her tight, and then the next she had our favorite song on and we were slow dancing.

“At what point do we get to the part where you actually admit to me that you’re g-”

“Don’t. I am not done.”

“Got it.”

“Then, when the song ended, she kissed me on the cheek. And then I asked her if that was my goodbye. She kissed my forehead. I said again. Then, my other cheek. I said again. And finally, we kissed.”

“I fucking knew something happened.”

“Alex, I have never felt something as much as I did when our lips met. But, then she pulled away. All she said was my name and I couldn’t face it all of a sudden. I kissed her gently before walking out the door. I couldn’t even talk to her about it. Because all I knew was that the girl I love was leaving for a long time and I couldn’t start something. I’ve waited so long for it to happen, Alex. But, I couldn’t.” Kara hadn’t realized that she was tearing up until Alex pulled her in.

“How long have you loved her?”

“Long enough.” Kara’s tears flow freely now.

“It’s alright, Kara. It’s alright.” Alex rubs her sister’s back.

“I kept saying ‘please don’t go.’ But I’m the one who left. I left her standing there.”

“Didn’t she say she would call you each night?”

“She hasn’t called.”

“Oh, sweetie.”

“Why didn’t I stay? Why didn’t I just tell her that I wanted more, just not when she was leaving?”

“Try calling her.”

“Why? What am I going to say? ‘Hey, I’m in love with you so be my girlfriend? We’ll barely talk, but that doesn’t matter.’ It’ll kill me more than it is now.”

“Kara anything will be better than the silence she thinks you’re giving her.”

“Tomorrow.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ve got to get home to Maggie anyways. I’ll see you for sisters’ night next week?”

“Sure thing.” Kara smiles weakly as she wipes away her tears.

“Then, call her. Now.”

\---

“Hey, Lena. I know you’re probably in some meeting right now or you’re sleeping early because obviously, you have long days, but I need to tell you something. Well, I mean technically I could wait until you wake up and tell you and get your reaction then, but I don’t want to wait. Even though it would be better to hear your reaction in person I’m sure-”

“Fuck. Okay, sorry for ending the last message like that. It cut me off when I was trying to get my point out. My point is that- fuck. Sorry, no, ow. I didn’t mean to scream that in your ear, but I accidentally just shattered the glass of wine in my hand and it got all over me and the couch. I’m just like really nervous to tell you this. I mean, you might already know, but I don’t know if you know because sometimes… okay, I’m getting off track. What I’m trying to say is that Lena I-

“Alright, I’m going to try this one more time. Hopefully, I don’t get cut off by your shitty voice mailbox because for some reason it’s only giving me like two seconds to talk and not the like forty minutes I need. Well, I lied, I don’t need that long because this is just a voicemail and not an actual call but-”

“I’m in love with you. That’s the message. I’m done trying to record another. I’m in love with you, Lena Luthor. Goodnight.”

Unbeknownst to Kara, Alex had come back in to grab her jacket but accidentally began eavesdropping on her first voicemail. 

“God, you really are a sentient rainbow pride flag.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof how will lena react... i dont fucking know cuz i aint write the chapter yet. i hate how i sound so informal when i write these notes but idgaf cuz it aint technically apart of the chapter. toodles bitches


	3. I Told You That I Wasn't Flying, A Plane Is Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara may or may not disobey Alex for Lena
> 
> Lena hears Kara's long ass voicemails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just saying there's a cliffhanger again and im not even sorry

Lena Luthor was sitting in her hotel room, tears streaming out of her eyes. One would think it’s because of the shitty day she had with all the meetings and old white men mansplaining everything to her, but that was not the case. She had heard Kara’s voicemails. All of them.

At first, she had been laughing. Her best friend was rambling like she always did around her and it was utterly adorable and made her miss her more than she had been. But, then the last message came in. Kara said she loved her. That she was in love with her. And Lena couldn’t believe it.

No one had ever told her that they were in love with her before. And now that Kara was saying it, she was in even more disbelief. She had been crushing on Kara for years now. She just thought their dance and kiss was a one-time thing because Kara had rushed out so fast. Lena felt rejected. But, now she knows why. Because Kara was just as nervous too.

Lena picked up her phone and called Kara. She didn’t have much time to talk considering that she needed sleep and that her next meeting was in five hours. The phone rang and rang and rang. Lena once again felt ignored but she knew that Kara was most likely busy. Or maybe Kara was avoiding this now. Lena was overthinking though, because all the way in National City, Kara was fighting off a very large and angry alien and could not attend to her phone.

“Hey, Kara. I got your voicemail. Well, your four voicemails. I don’t really want to say anything in response yet. I was hoping you could fly to me. Just this once. I know it’s only been a couple days since I’ve left, but this is important for you to hear. I want to say what’s been on my mind for a while. And I want to say it in person. Alright bye, Ka-”

The voicemail cuts off but Lena was done anyways. She figured Kara would get her message soon enough. Lena wouldn’t mind losing sleep for her favorite Kryptonian. So, she waited up thirty more minutes, until sleep could no longer be held off.

\---

“Alex, are you fucking kidding me?”

“No, Kara. I am not.” Alex says sternly. “You’ve solar-flared.”

“Well, when will I get my powers back?”

“A few days at most.”

“Days?! I can’t wait days. Lena left me a voicemail.”

“And what did she say?” Alex raised her eyebrow, but still lacked interest in her voice. She was more focused on the tablet in her hand that showed Kara’s vitals than in Kara's love predicament.

“She asked me to fly to her last night.”

“Well, that wasn’t going to happen clearly. You were fighting that alien for two hours. You burned way too much energy and you lost your powers temporarily.”

“I need to see her, Alex.”

“Just call her and explain what happened.”

“I don’t want to just call.” Kara huffed out annoyed. “I want to see her.”

“Sorry, sis. My orders. You stay here for three days. If you’re back to normal then, I’ll let you go.”

“I hate you.”

“I bought you pizza.”

“I hate you marginally less.”

“I thought so.” Alex sighed and smiled at her sister tiredly. “Now, I have paperwork to take care of. Do not under any circumstances leave the DEO. Nod your head if you understand.”

“Yeah, yeah. I promise. It’s not like I’m going to fly to Lena myself.” Kara said sarcastically. But at that moment, she had an idea that Alex was going to hate. She pulled open a new tab on the safari app of her phone and began the search for a plane ticket. She wasn’t flying herself. So, she wasn’t technically breaking the rules. Besides the one about not leaving the DEO. But, how could Alex expect her not to see her favorite person?

\---

Lena had finally finished off her day. She had stepped into the elevator and was eager to take off her heels once she reached her room. But, when she finally got off and moved towards her room, she noticed that the door was unlocked. 

Anxious that someone has broken in, Lena takes the pepper spray that she always carried in her purse out and opened the door carefully. Her fear was short-lived however when she saw her blue-eyed, blonde-haired best friend sprawled out like a starfish on her bed.

“Comfortable?” Lena questioned with a smile that could be felt through her words.

“Lena! You’re back.”

“I wasn’t aware I had someone waiting for me or I would’ve come back sooner.”

“Well, I wasn’t waiting long actually. I just got up here like five minutes ago and I was just so tired from the plane ride and everything that I forgot to lock the door. I just wanted to lie down.”

“Kara, why did you take a plane?” 

“Uhh… I may or may not have… now don’t get mad at me… solar-flared.”

“Kara Danvers! What are you doing here then and why are you not sitting in the DEO right now? How did you even get out without your sister seeing you?”

“None of that matters. I just needed to see you. We need to talk.”

“Yes, we do need to talk. But it seems like I need to talk to you about putting your health first. You’re fragile like this Kara.”

“I’m no less human than you right now. You’re fragile too. I was careful. Just like humans are every day.”

“Still. I’m worried.”

“The only thing you should be worried about is where you’re sleeping because I am not moving from this very comfortable bed.”

“Lucky for you, there’s another bed down that hall.”

“I didn’t realize how large it was in here. Wow.”

“Yes, well, I am going to be here for four weeks so might as well be comfortable.”

‘It’s bigger than my apartment.”

“Mmm.”

“Anyways, are you free to talk now?”

“I’m here aren’t I?”

“But do you have any calls to make or paperwork or things to do?”

“Nope. I’m all yours.”

“Speaking of all mine, that’s what I want you to be." Kara pauses briefly. "And I hope you want that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this kinda fast so it was a little choppy but i hope u all enjoyed


	4. Fuck Solar-Flaring, I'm In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is literally a fuck ton of dialogue but idc take it or dont wow i need to stop sounding mean whatever here is this golden trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highlyyyyy recommend re-reading the first three chapters if you've read them before because i havent updated this since february so im sorry for that

“Wow, bluntness becomes you it would seem.” Lena says sarcastically after Kara had blurted out that she wanted Lena to be hers.

“Lena I’m tired of dancing, both literally and figuratively, around our feelings.”

“Yeah, your voice messages portrayed that quite well.”

“God, did you listen to all of them? Ugh. I mean of course you did, but that was so embarrassing. But your voicemail was being stupid and then Alex walked in and called me a sentient pride flag and-”

“Hey. Kara. Calm down.”

“Sorry. You’re just taking an awfully long time to respond to my question. Well, it wasn’t really a question, I kind of just made a statement. Which I shouldn’t have done because that sounds bad. You should have the option to say no. You can say no and we can be friends and-”

“Kara!” Lena gets her attention and the girl shuts her mouth abruptly. Lena takes the conversation over, speaking lightly. “I am not saying no.”

“You’re not saying no?”

“No.”

“But you just said no.”

“Kara.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. I am kind of in disbelief.”

“With what? The fact that I’m in love with you too?”

“You are?”

“God Kara, it’s like you’re not even a lesbian.” Lena laughs loudly and Kara pouts.

“My sister has always said I don’t have a gaydar.”

“It would appear that your sister is right once again.”

“Once again?”

“You have a lot of questions tonight, don’t you?” Another laugh escapes Lena’s throat. “But yes, once again, Alex is right. You should also be at the DEO right now.”

“I couldn’t wait another second not knowing whether you loved me back or not.”

“I mean, it should have been obvious.”

“Says the one who didn’t know I was in love with her. Where was your gaydar then, Lena?”

“I’m sorry, but you’ve only dated guys before. I assumed you were fully straight, which was wrong of me, but that’s my only argument. I just thought you were really great at being a best friend.”

“Honestly half of the stuff, if not all of the stuff we do together, is gay. Best friends my ass, we were practically a couple.”

“Yeah, I guess everything wasn’t so platonic after all.”

“Yeah.” Kara trails off as she gets lost in thought.

“So, is there something you wanted to ask me or am I just going to be yours because you want me to?”

“Right.” Once again, Kara loses the ability to speak and gets stuck in her mind, looking back on all the memories they’ve shared that could come across as flirting and what not.

“Kara.” Lena sits on the bed next to Kara now, a hand on one of Kara’s.

“Sorry. Okay.” Kara looks nervous, but a bright smile passes over her face as she looks directly at Lena. “Will you be mine?”

“You’re what? Extra special best friend?”

“Seriously, Lena?!” Kara shoves Lena’s shoulder as she giggles in mock incredulity. 

“You’ve got to be specific these days, Kara. For all I know, you could be asking me to be your fuck buddy or something.”

“You know that’s not what I want?”

“You don’t want me to ever fuck you, Kara? Shame. I’d like to think I would do a pretty good job.” Lena smirks as she shifts up on the bed until she’s leaning against the headboard.

“First of all, I would be doing the fucking.” Kara joins Lena up at the top of the bed, leaving no space between their shoulders. “And second of all, well, I don’t have a second of all but you get the point.”

“Alright, alright. I surrender.” Lena throws her hands up at Kara’s seriousness.

“Why don’t you ask me to be yours instead?” Kara says as she adjusts her glasses.

“Why? Because I’m not the coward?”

“I am not the coward here!”

“Clearly you are if it’s taking you this long to spit it out.”

“LENA LUTHOR WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?”

“That’s what you wanted? Could’ve just said so in the first place.”

“I hate you.”

“I thought you loved me? Wow, I guess I’m going to say no then.”

“You said you wouldn’t say no!”

“That was before I knew you hated me.”

“Lenaaaa.”

“Fine, fine. Yes, Kara Danvers, I will be your girlfriend.”

“You’re serious?”

“As serious as you were when you told me you would be doing the fucking. Not gonna let me have control, Kara?” Lena bats her eyelashes as she feigns innocence. But Kara sees right through her thinly veiled teasing.

“I know you, Lena. You may be a badass in the boardroom but in the bedroom, you most certainly are a bottom.”

“Watched my sexual exploits, have you?”

“What?! No!”

“Then, how else would you divulge that fact?” Lena tilts her head in a way that means Kara is still being teased.

“Would you just shut up, you bottom.”

“So commanding. I think you should let me be the commanding one.”

“A real top wouldn’t ask to be commanding, they would just do it. Therefore, you are a bottom.”

“Red-handed.”

“You’re not the one who’s going to eventually be red-handed. I’m the one that will be doing the spanking.”

“Hmm, so we’re already jumping right into our kinks, are we? Bit of a sadist, Kara?”

“I’m sure you’re a masochist.”

“Really? You’re sure?”

“Yep.” 

“Alright, go on, prove it.”

“Or you could just admit that you are.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“I don’t do things without consent. And I especially am not going to try and prove something if you’re not into it.”

“Ever the gentleman. I’m just messing with you, Kara. Yes, I am a masochist. And you also have my consent to do anything you wish.”

“Now?!” 

“No, not now! Relax.” Lena stifles a laugh at Kara’s wild expression as she continues. “And I think we’re both a little tired anyway. You, my friend, have solar-flared and I have a meeting soon.”

“My friend? Really?”

“It’s just an expression, Kara.”

“Well, in our case, you should still update it.”

“Fine. You, my girlfriend, are going to bed.”

“I am in bed.”

“No dumbass, you’re going to sleep.”

“Or we could continue talking.”

“As much as I would love that, I am very tired. Plus we can talk more tomorrow.”

“You promise?”

“I promi-”

Lena’s words are cut off by the sound of the hotel door being kicked in. Both Kara and Lena turn to see Alex, in uniform, with an astounding amount of DEO personnel behind her. And she does not look happy. Not in the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yepppp i actually really love this fic, forgot about it, my girl reminded me, so yeh i kinda did this for her but also yeh i know what im doing sometimes lol


	5. Time Did Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finished this boi today too and god i loved writing it

“Tell me that you did not escape the DEO just to confess your love at 2 am for Lena.” Alex raises her voice before sighing massively. 

“I mean I would’ve confessed sooner if it hadn’t taken her so long to get back from that clusterfuck of a meeting she had.” Kara deadpans before being hit with a pillow from the girl next to her.

“That clusterfuck of a meeting was to determine how many employees will have to move to the new branch of L-Corp. You don’t want to be one of them, do you now Kara?”

“Empty threats. Nothing but empty threats.” Kara’s attitude still present, along with her sleepy demeanor. “Now Alex, if you would run along now, I have a girlfriend to be with.”

“You’re going to crash if I don’t get you back under the sun lights soon. And then you’ll be sleeping for days, missing all the potential time to call Lena each night.”

“She’s right, darling.” Lena cuts in. “As much as I want you here.”

“But I want you.” Kara whines as she flips over so her face is buried in a pillow.

“I want you too. But I want you to get better.” Lena rubs Kara’s back. “You can visit me once a week. That’s three more times. And then I’ll be home and we can be together as much as you want.”

“I want to be together now.” Kara muffles. Alex walks over and pulls the pillow out from under her.

“Say goodbye, Kara.”

“Fine, but if I die it’s not because of that alien. It’s because I couldn’t be with her.”

“I can’t believe I love this dramatic Kryptonian.” Lena looks at Alex and nods at Kara, who’s still slowly getting up.

“I can’t believe you love her either. Honestly, of all the people in the universe, you picked this dork.” Alex jokes. 

“HEY! I will throw both of you into the sun if you don’t shut up.” Kara rolls over so that her head is in Lena’s lap and she’s hugging around her legs. “But goodbye Lee, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Sure you will, Kar.” Lena just laughs as Kara immediately has fallen asleep. Alex just shakes her head and signals for her accompanying DEO members to pick the girl up and bring her to the car they have outside. 

One agent picks Kara up and throws her over his shoulder, making it easier for the other agents just to make sure they make it out of the building without too many people noticing they were here. 

“Nice one, Adams.” Alex smiles as he leaves the room with Kara and the others. She moves toward the door that had been kicked in, knowing she’ll have to have a word with the hotel staff to get this fixed immediately.

“Hey, Alex.” Lena says before the Director had fully stepped out of the room. “Can I just ask you to do one thing for me?”

“Lena, you should know that you can ask me anything at this point.”

“I know, but you still scare me sometimes.”

“Good. I’ll be even scarier when I give you the shovel talk when you’re back.”

“Anyways…” And Alex listens intently as Lena tells her what she needs to give to Kara from her. 

\---

Kara wakes up to Alex shaking her awake. She grumbles more when her sister starts to tap her on the face.

“What in Rao’s name do you want? I was sleeping.”

“Your powers aren’t back yet. You’ve been out for two days. We expect them to be back in a few hours though.”

“You didn’t have to wake me and tell me that!”

“No, but Lena asked me to give you something and you’re taking way too long to get up.”

“Why didn’t you say so! What is it?!” Kara sits up and gets a head rush.

“Easy there, baby gay.” Alex holds out what looks like a recording device. “Here. Now I’m going to go.”

After Alex has left the room, Kara stands and walks around the room, unsure of whether to turn on the recording device. Why would Lena want to give one to her anyway? But Kara stops questioning it and hits play. 

“Hey, Kara. It’s Lena, obviously. If you’re listening, then I had enough courage to give you this when I left. I made this when I found out I’d be gone for four weeks. This being thirty days of messages from me in case I can’t call each night. I didn’t want you to go so long without hearing my voice since I know you love it so much. Anyways click to the next recording. It’s for day one of me being gone. Only listen to one a day, Kara. I know you will want to listen all at once. But you better not.”

Kara tears up at how thoughtful Lena had been to do this for her. And then she clicks to the next one.

“Morning, Kara. Or at least I’m hoping you’re listening to this in the morning. Anyways, I’m probably in a board meeting now or something boring of the sorts. I bet I’m thinking about you though. Every few thoughts fluttering to things we could be doing. I’m sorry I waited till last minute to tell you. But it was too hard. I thought it’d be better without you knowing. I don’t know. Depends on how our goodbye went. Well, you wouldn’t be listening to this I guess if it didn’t. Alright, I’m going to end this now because I’m already getting sad recording the first one. Like I said though, don’t listen to the next one until it’s tomorrow for you.”

Kara didn’t listen. 

“Hey, morning again. Actually nevermind, it’s probably been what? Five seconds since you listened to the last one? What did I tell you, Kara?! It’s not like I didn’t know you would do this though. So, I made tomorrow’s on the next recording. Have some control woman. It’s day one. Okay. I love you, Kar. Bye.”

And that I love you got Kara through the day and so did the next one and the next one and the next one until Lena finally came back to her and told her just how much she meant each I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading dudes

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the songs? Thoughts on the ending? Thoughts on it all? I wrote this today because I've been thinking about this song and them for so long. 
> 
> Time Will Tell by Gregory Alan Isakov is their song
> 
> Unwritable Girl by Gregory Alan Isakov with the Colorado Symphony is the second song that plays after it


End file.
